fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricken
Not to be mistaken for Richten. Ricken (リヒト Rihito, Richt in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Yuki Masuda.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara14.html He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version. Profile Ricken is one of the youngest members of Chrom's Shepherds, and acts as the mascot of the group. Ricken's family was of noble stature until they lost much of their wealth. His support with the Avatar reveals that he joined the Shepherds to help restore his family's status, but he does not exactly know how to achieve such a thing just yet. Humorously, it is suggested by the Future Past conversations that his efforts to grow taller succeed. When Maribelle was kidnapped by Gangrel, Ricken asked to join Chrom for the battle. However, Chrom asked him to stay back since he was too young. Ricken ignored the order and followed behind Chrom's army to Border Pass. When Aversa was about to kill Maribelle, Ricken stepped in, casted a Wind spell and rescued her. Ricken then went on to protect Maribelle until they could reunite with Chrom's army shortly after. Afterwards, after seeing Ricken's abilities, Chrom allowed him to join the army. After the war, Ricken realized his own childish behaviors and quickly matured and became a mage of the highest order. Personality As one of the youngest members of Chrom's army, Ricken is a typical child, however he hates being treated as such. However, Ricken seeks to grow up as quickly as possible, but mostly physically as he's overly sensitive about his height. Despite his young age he is quite studious, able to learn and grow from everyone in the army and soon realizes that he's growing up in his own way. He's worried about his family since his motivations to remain in Chrom's Army is to bring his family back to good stature. He also looks up to Chrom as his role model and constantly tries to prove his worth. Cute animals like him more than anyone else in the army. His birthday is May 23. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates * Default |50% |20% |35% |30% |30% |65% |30% |25% |} * Mage/Sage |85% |20% |55% |50% |50% |65% |35% |35% |} * Dark Knight |100% |30% |50% |45% |45% |65% |40% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers | -1 | +2 | 0 | 0 | +1 | -1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Gregor *Henry *Ricken's children Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Ricken is the second mage in the game, joining three chapters after Miriel is recruited. While he has slightly lower Magic, Skill and Speed growths as compared to Miriel, his Luck, Defence and Resistance growths are superior to hers. Also of note is the fact that Ricken possesses a much better Strength growth, allowing him to shine if reclassed to any of his physical unit options. Owing to his decent Defence, Ricken makes a very good Sage, as he will be able to withstand physical attacks better than Miriel can. Even so, as a Mage unit, it is not recommended for him to be overly involved in direct melee combat. Ricken's Skill is lower than that of Miriel's, although this is compensated for by the presence of the Focus skill, which will allow him to land critical attacks when allies are absent in the immediate vicinity. To better harness this skill, Ricken should be made to strike enemy targets before the rest of his allies do. Further amplifying his combat usefulness is the Tomefaire skill that he can potentially learn as a Sage, which will enhance the strength of his magic-based attacks. If class-changed into a Dark Knight, Ricken's Strength growth is noticeably superior to Miriel's, and he should thus be selected to function as a balanced physical and magical Dark Knight unit between the two. Ricken can learn the Slow Burn skill in this class, which will aid in gradually enhancing his Hit and Dodge rates. He will also be able to learn the Lifetaker skill as a Dark Knight, serving as the only regenerative ability that he can potentially lay claim to. With his low defenses, Lifetaker can make a huge difference when Ricken is caught in tight situations, helping to relieve healer units from constantly healing him. Reclassing Ricken's secondary class options are Cavalier and Archer. Both of these classes are based on physical damage, and since Ricken will not be a game-changing unit in these classes due to his low strength, he should return to his Mage classes in the end. The Cavalier skill, Discipline, in particular is great to help Ricken build skills if considering to keep him in the Dark Knight class. The two promotions of Cavalier, the Paladin and Great Knight, offer helpful skills for him. From the Paladin branch, Aegis shaves off tome, bow and dragonstone damage by half if it activates, helpful against strong magic or bow users. From the Great Knight branch, Luna, combined with his already high magic stat if left in the Sage class, can make him an especially powerful unit against high resistance units. The Dual Guard+ skill is helpful for protecting weak units and should also be grabbed to be used with a unit that has a good support rank with him. Ricken lacks much strength, and thus can have problems being a consistent Archer compared to the standard archer, Virion. However, some of the Archer's skills can also prove useful in his Mage class. The easily obtainable Skill +2 is a quaint little skill to make up for the lower skill growth than Miriel, though it will lose effectiveness after a few instances of reclassing. Prescience is good to have for him as an advantage when attacking. Sniper Ricken will not need to level up to level 15 as Bowfaire unless he is kept as a bow-using class. but Hit Rate +20 will almost ensure a 100% hit chance on the enemy, especially on harder difficulties. Bowbreaker from Bow Knight can be useful if Ricken is attacked by enemy bow users and makes him a good Archer killer in any class he is in. Quotes Event Tiles *"I tried frying some fish with my Fire tome. Modern men should know how to cook!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Gotta prove that I can hold my own!" (weapon exp) *"Huh? Did somebody lose this? That is so irresponsible." (item) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"We're about to face some tough enemies. Do you think we could team up? Please?" (team up) *"Hey, so what do you dream about more than anything else?" (dreams) *"So what do you do when the fighting's done and you have a moment to yourself?" (free time) *"What are you so happy about? Did you find a puppy? ...Can I see it?" (happy) Replying - Normal *"Of course. I'm so happy you asked! I guess I'll have to work twice as hard now!" (team up) *"I dream of being taller. Maybe a little more muscular...stuff like that." (dreams) *"I study magic! Well, actually, I play with forest creatures. ...What? They like me." (free time) *"No. I just finally worked out how to use this difficult magic. Want to see?" (happy) Asking - Married *"(Name), will we always be together? I worry some tragedy is going to part us." (promise) *"You're so pretty, (name). My throat gets all dry whenever I look at you." (compliment) *"I really care about you, (name). I hope you never get tired of hearing that." (love) *"(Name), you dropped this. ...What's that look you're giving me? Is it important?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Worried about me? Don't be. I already SWORE to myself I'd survive adolescence!" (promise) *"Really? Thanks! Just give me time, all right? I'll be twice the man I am now!" (compliment) *"Hey, I love you, too! You're so important to me." (love) *"This is medicine to, um, make me taller. It'll help me take care of you!" (gift) Asking - Child *"You look dreadful, (name). Should I fetch a priest or a cleric? (concern)" *"Let's go practice together, (name). I want to see who's more advanced!" (train) *"(Name), is there anything you'd like? I'm your papa, so you should let me get it." (gift) *"So, (name), what do people do in the future? What did you do?" (story) Replying - Child *"I guess there's no fooling you. But don't worry, I'll be alright." (concern) *"All right. I may be small, but don't you dare underestimate me!" (train) *"Well, all right. Can you make me taller? ...No, I mean it. Could you work on that?" (gift) *"Well, I've sort of been the runt around here. Enemies mock me, Chrom coddles me... But now I'm a father—well, father-to-be—so anyone who overlooks me is just stupid. ...Thanks for showing up. I really needed this confidence boost." (story) Level Up *"Nobody will talk down to me now!" (6+ stats up) *"See? I can hold my own! (4-5 stats up) *”Do I look any taller? I hope so.” (2-3 stats up) *"I've gotta try harder." (0-1 stat up) *"Wait... When did I get so ridiculously strong?" (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change *"This officially makes me grown up!" Armory *"Ooh! I want that one! Get me that one!" (buying) *"You're selling my stuff? Oh...oh, all right..." (selling) *"You'd better not dumb my weapons down. Promise!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"*Grunt* Nnnnnngh! Why don't I ever get any TALLER?" (misc) *"I'm on fire today! I feel like I could run the world and back!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar! Here to take a breather?" (morning) *"Oh, Avatar! Here to relax for a bit?" (midday) *"Good evening, Avatar! Will you be resting up tonight?" (evening) *"Avatar, it's getting late! Are you staying up all night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar! Ugh. I'm definitely not a morning person." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! Where to today?" (day) *"Hello, Avatar! The days just fly by, don't they?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar! I'm going to turn in for the night!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster A novice Shepherd who looks and acts like a child. While this endears him to the others, he hates being treated as anything less than an equal. He sees Chrom as a brother. The most popular with cute animals. Born on May 23rd. Help Description An aspiring Shepherd who hates being treated like a child. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stick by me!" *"We've got company." *"You and I can take them!" *"I'll protect you!" *"Careful." *"Just watch me go!" *"We've got this!" *"Haa! Nothing to fear!" *"Don't worry. I'm here." *"We fight together!" Dual Strike *"Watch this!" *"Have some more!" *"I've got this!" *"My turn!" *"Ha. Nice try." Dual Guard *"Stay back!" *"Look out!" Critical *“Take this!” *“This is gonna hurt!” *“Die!” *"Don't look down on me!" Defeated Enemy *"Aha!" *"I did it!" *"That got ugly." *"Yes!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You did it!" *"Incredible!" When Healed *"Thanks." Defeated By Enemy *"Oh crud, ungh..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Ricken - Upcoming Mage : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. The sting of that revelation caused him to redouble his efforts, and soon he was a mage of the highest order. ; Ricken and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Ricken, above all else. ; Ricken and Lissa : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. He and Lissa learned from these mistakes and grew old and wise together. ; Ricken and Sully : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Sully made for a strict, but fair, companion, and the couple thrived together. ; Ricken and Miriel : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Miriel's intellect inspired him greatly, and together they unlocked the secrets of the universe. ; Ricken and Maribelle : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Maribelle went on to be a magistrate, and the couple leaned on each other for the rest of their days. ; Ricken and Panne : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Panne took him to the wilds, reminding him he was a small part of a greater plan. ; Ricken and Cordelia : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Cordelia herself advanced as a knight, and the couple lived for many long years. ; Ricken and Nowi : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Behind closed doors, people whispered as to how he aged while his wife, Nowi, never did. ; Ricken and Tharja : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Tharja stayed with him and perfected her hexes, and the couple's magical talents soared. ; Ricken and Olivia : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Thanks to Olivia's dances, however, the years hence were full of joy and laughter. ; Ricken and Cherche : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. But Cherche's caring and patience saw him through to the end. Etymology 'Licht' is the German and Dutch word for Light. Ricken is a name of Germanic origin, meaning powerful. Trivia *Ricken's official artwork depicts him holding an Elwind Tome. *Ricken's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones was first released in North America. *In his C-Rank support conversation with Olivia, Ricken is reading a book about a prince who falls in love with a forest maiden. This may be a reference to Sigurd and Deirdre: ** Deidre lived in the small village within the Spirit Forest. ** Sigurd is the Lord of Chalphy. *In Ricken's B-Rank support conversation with Maribelle, when she asks about a wound on his leg, Ricken brushes it off, saying "Oh, this is nothing! Just a…flesh wound." This is most likely a Monty Python reference and alludes to the famous line said by The Black Knight in their film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Ricken shares his Japanese voice actress, Yuki Masuda, with Panne. **Ricken's voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, also voices Marth in Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. and Fire Emblem Fates and one of the Fates male Avatar voices. *In Ricken's S-Support with the Avatar, Id~(Serenity), is not played. Instead "Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!" is played, the standard S-Support theme for any S-Support not involving the Avatar. Ricken shares this trait with Cordelia. *In the cutscene in which he saves Maribelle, the animation of his tome is Rexcalibur, contrasting with his starting tome; Elwind Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters